


a merry christmas to all (yes even you luke you jerk)

by sunset_swerved



Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [11]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Underage Drinking, four bros, illegally obtained substances, it’s not Sunset Curve without Bobby and you can’t change my mind, no beta we die by hotdog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved
Summary: “Where did you get that?” Alex asked, nervously, from the couch.Bobby laughed and threw a wink at the blonde boy that towered over him even though he was almost a full year older. “Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies.”“That’s… okay,” he replied, shaking his head.Party pooper.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	a merry christmas to all (yes even you luke you jerk)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of sonsetcurve’s holiday! We’re almost to the end guys! Today’s prompt was, obviously, Christmas Eve! Consider it a part 1, with part 2 coming tomorrow for the final day. Hope you enjoy!

Bobby sighed and plastered a bright smile on his face as he adjusted his threadbare Santa hat on his head before he pushed open the door to his garage.

Well, it wasn’t really just  _ his _ garage anymore, it belonged to the band. His grandparents honestly didn’t care what they did with it, not after his grandpa got too old to go down the stairs that led to it from the house, and it was free as long as they mowed the yard every couple of weeks. It was honestly the perfect space for them. They could be as loud as they want  _ and _ it had a bathroom with a full shower in the back so they didn’t have to wake up his grandparents whenever they left a gig late.

Especially since Luke had been living there for the past week and a half, and doesn’t seem to be leaving any time soon.

“What’s up party people!” He yelled as he walked through the door. He held the (stolen) bottle of (cheap) whiskey he had gotten aloft into the air with one hand and a bottle of orange juice that he actually paid for with the other. “Let’s turn this up!”

“Where did you get that?” Alex asked, nervously, from the couch.

Bobby laughed and threw a wink at the blonde boy that towered over him even though he was almost a full year older. “Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies.”

“That’s… okay,” he replied, shaking his head.

Party pooper.

Luke and Reggie on the other hand, jumped up from where they had been sitting next to their amps and (quietly) working on a song that Luke had been writing since he ran away.

“Bobby! My man!” Luke exclaimed, his voice thick with joy and the pure  _ elation  _ on his face. “This is  _ awesome _ !”

“I aim to please!” Bobby replied, smirking. He laughed as Reggie weaseled his way under his arm and tried to wrestle the bottle of whiskey from his hand. “Reg no!”

“But Bobbyyyyy,” the (near adult) whined. “I want it!”

Luke laughed and curled up under the opposite arm, jostling Bobby so much he gripped tighter to the bottle of orange juice that started to slip out of his hand. “Yeah  _ Bobby _ ,” he said in a deep voice that sent shivers down Bobby’s spine and he felt Reggie tense up at the voice. “We  _ want _ it.”

Bobby looked up at Alex on the other side of the small garage looking at them with a small smile on his face and sighed before handing the bottles over.

The two boys immediately started cheering as Reggie started to undo the wrapping on the bottle of whiskey with his teeth. A pair of flannel pants flew through the air and hit Bobby in the face.

“Go ahead and change, asshole,” Alex said with a smile. “You can’t spend Christmas Eve in  _ jeans _ .”

Later that night when all of the boys were drunk and sleepy, Bobby softly ran his hands through Alex’s hair as he snuggled into the pillow that the oldest had rested in his lap when the drummer started to yawn. Luke was curled up on Bobby’s other side, his hands  _ inside _ of Bobby’s shirt because the other boy was always cold with Reggie, the smallest of them all without his boots and leather jacket and intimidating persona to those that  _ didn’t  _ know him, was curled up in front of him and cradling the bottle of whiskey. His dark hair and Alex’s blonde were mostly mixed together by that point.

The Christmas lights that Reggie and Luke had strung up a couple of days after Luke and a day before Reggie moved into the garage twinkled softly, a third of them burnt out at this point from their near constant use. The soft, multicolored glow that they cast lit up the four of them in a way that would be cemented in drunk Bobby’s brain for the rest of his life.

Bobby sighed and gently reached up to take off the threadbare Santa hat from Luke that the guitarist had stolen from him hours ago when the crusty felt of the hat had started to itch. Luke just curled up further into his side, not even bothered even though his hat hair was worse than it had ever been.

The four of them barely had any family that mattered, all with difficult home lives and monsters that didn’t just live under the bed or in the closet but in the faces of those who were supposed to care about them, but they had somehow  _ found _ each other and their music and their  _ bond _ .

Bobby closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, warm from the whiskey and his band mates, no his  _ brothers _ , who had almost buried him under their weight.

He honestly didn’t know what he would ever do without them.


End file.
